Client devices such as mobile phones are running more and more sensitive applications. The authenticity, integrity and confidentiality in any application module running on a client device needs to be ensured. These security properties cannot be ensured by relying on the application module itself, the client device's operating system (kernel and platform), or the client′ device's firmware/hardware.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.